Creatures of the Darkness
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke knew he shouldn't have done it. That he should have told someone about him and yet he finds himself unable to as he nurses the injured creature back to health and becomes his friend. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The darkness was something to fear. It was something no one took lightly. The darkness was pain and agony, death and torture. The darkness was something no one wanted to be caught in.

Everyone feared the darkness. Everyone caught inside of it were heard screaming for help but no one would venture out there to save them. Everyone covered their ears and squeezed their eyes shut in hopes of making them stop.

Only when the morning came did everyone leave their homes and search for who and what was left of someone they loved or knew.

Always a skeleton would be found, pieces thrown and torn apart as the darkness covered them. A funeral would be held and the lost one would be buried and put to rest.

Only after that would the rest of the people go about their lives again. Death was common in the clans surrounded by the darkness. Every night one person was taken and never seen again and all everyone would say was 'They should have been inside the walls'.

Durning the day, people would travel, but never too far in fear of the sun falling away behind the mountains. They would hunt and gather their needed food for the week. They would set traps and train for the creatures that roamed the darkness. Every clan had an army. Every clan was prepared, but even then, the soliders would hide, only coming out if the creatures ventured into the walls.

Many used the day light to wash away the sweat and grime of the night before. Villagers would walk the short distance to the river and clean themselves with homemade scents. They would wash clothes once a week as they joked amongst themselves.

Clans, however, would never interact. They knew little of eachother and different ways of other clans. When strangers came, they were locked away from everyone for many days on end to see if they were part of the darkness. No clan was only a days walk away. Days and nights could go past before another village was seen. To face the darkness that long alone was rare. Many said the ones that did, were either gifted by the heavens or tainted by evil. If they passed the trial of the clan they were kept as another villager, taking on the clans name. Most wanders never left after arriving at a new place. If they failed the trials, they were tied outside the walls and made food for the demons that walked outside in the darkness.

Those that survived never spoke of their travels, simply saying and speaking of the fear they had. They would never describe anything they had seen. Only what they felt. If asked repeatedly, they would always answer, 'the creatures were behind me, breathing down my neck, waiting for me to stop' or some other variation of that.

No one was supposed to see the creatures and live to tell of it. It is said that one would die after the first meeting if not properly trained. They were impossible to kill and catch. Their skin covered in slime as their claws tapped away at the ground with every step. Their teeth were sharper then the sharpest blade created. Eating away at objects that stood in the way of their meal. The only reason people knew of them were because of the soliders that were able to kill one, losing many of their own, when it entered their village walls. When this happened, the soliders would unite and attack from all angles. The dark animal like bodies of the creature, fighting back but in the end it was always taken down. Its body left to be examin by the village at large as the soliders went about burning it in a ceremony. A ceremony that seemed to be had once a month as they celebrated the death of another demon.

This was life of the clans hidden in the darkness by night and loved by the heavens by day. This was the life that all grew up in and none questioned.

None but one, that is...

X-:-:-X

Sasuke stalked his older brother and cousins as they headed to train. He wanted so badly to go with them but until he was ten, he would always be left behind. He had four more years to go, but he felt he was ready now to defend the village.

If Itachi and his cousins could do it so could he. Itachi was only six years older then he was. Shisui was seven years older as was Kagami and Setsuna. Hikaku was five years older. So Sasuke thought it only right that he was allowed to go as well.

He knew his cousin Obito was already in the training grounds with his Uncle Izuna, his Papa, and his Uncle and Clan Leader, Madara.

When his brother stopped and turned his head, Sasuke was already hidden behind the wall. His heart beating quickly and body trembling with the thought of being found. Sasuke didn't want to be found. He wanted to train where they couldn't see him. Only when he was confident in his movements would he show them he could fight and only then would they welcome him with open arms and say how they were wrong to exclude him.

When he heard the footsteps moving on, he sighed in relief and then followed. Turning the corner he yapped as he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt. "Let go!" he glared as he tried to break free of Shisui's grip.  
"Fiesty one." Shisui smirked holding him higher. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said crossing his arms as he dangled in the air. Might as well preserve some dignity.

"Nothing?" Itachi questioned from over Shisui's shoulder.

"Nothing." Sasuke comfirmed with a sniff and turned his head away.

"So you weren't following us pup?" Setsuna asked as he leaned against the wall.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Walking. Mama says I can do that because I'm not a baby anymore." Sasuke sneered or tried to. He hadn't yet got it quite down but he was trying. Soon he would be able to out sneer his Uncle Madara.

"Come on guys, we'll be late and Uncle Madara already gives Obito enough grief about being late." Kagami sighed

"He's not late." Sasuke remarked. "I saw him heading to the training grounds."

"And how do you know that, little cousin?" Hikaku asked.

"Because I was walking with him but then Grandpa Yashiro made me go with him to pick berries." Sasuke pouted. "Can I go now, I have things to do."

"Put him down cousin." Itachi told Shisui. "If Obito is already there we are late." turning to Sasuke as he was put down, he said, "Go home Sasuke, you aren't ready yet."

"Fine." Sasuke pouted and turned. When he went around the corner he took off running. There were no little kids his age. Everyone was old. He was the youngest Uchiha alive. Most infants never survived their first year. Which made Sasuke even more special because he was the only one to survive the year he was born. The only one of seven babies that survived their loneliest year. In Sasuke's mind, that made him worthy of being a solider. He was going to be the Clan Leader and be even better then Uncle Madara.

With a grin in place he ran passed uncles and aunts calling out to him until he reached his favorite place to play, the Forest Within. The Forest Within was only seventeen trees that grew within the walls. They were huge and thick and for the most part of the year they were green. They clumped together making it the perfect hiding place. Sasuke like to entertain himself here by pretending he was a solider that was fighting the creatures outside the walls. He was always the hero and when he went home covered in dirt and stains, he would tell his Mama about his new conquest, bringing home a trophy to go with all the others in his room.

Picking up his make believe arrows and bow, he pretended to stalk the forest as he searched for a creature. When he heard a snap, he brought up his bow and released his blazing arrow and watched in glee as it struck the creature taking it out in one blow. Chuckling he put his imaginary bow down and stalked toward the log that was substituting as his enemy. "I've got you. You will be the main focus of our fire." He grinned as he jumped onto the log. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the almighty powerful leader of my clan. None can beat me!" he shouted throwing his hands into the air. "I can kill a creature with just a look."

"Is that so." Someone chuckled making Sasuke jump and spin around. With a gasp, he lost his balance and fell on his bottom as another cousin appeared before him. "Almighty clan leader, are you alright?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

Unlike the other Uchihas, Kakashi was one of the few that did not have black hair. Instead his hair was silver like his father who was a traveler that later died when one of the creatures appeared. A few months later Kakashi's mother passed away because of heartbreak leaving a ten year old Kakashi to move in with Obito's family.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training? Cousin Obito said he would wait for you there." Sasuke glared as he got up and dusted his pants off.

"I'm playing hooky today." Kakashi shrugged. "Spending a lot of time with Obito has made me take on his ways."

"Papa isn't going to be happy. Either is Uncle."

"Uncle Madara has already given me the speech." Kakashi grinned. "I'm not due for another one until next week."

"Hmph." Sasuke said crossing his arms. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kakashi asked innocently as he mimicked him.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"But I much rather kill creatures with the almighty leader." Kakashi said bending down so they were face to face.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Nonsense." Kakashi bowed. "I humbly ask to be your head guard."

"No." Sasuke said quickly. "Go away, or I'll tell Papa where you hide."

"But I don't always hide here." Kakashi raised his brow.  
"But you do hide in the hole in the wall on the otherside of the village. I saw you go in there. If I tell Papa it's there he'll tell Uncle and it will be closed. And I know you hide things in there." Sasuke smirked.

"You wouldn't." Kakashi narrowed his own eyes.

"Try me."

"Fine, I'm gone. Play your games, I didn't want to play anyway." Kakashi said turning around. "I'll go play in my hole in the wall."

"Okay." Sasuke shrugged uncaring. He watched as Kakashi disappeared and waited for a while to see if he would stay gone. When he heard nothing he sat down on the log, no longer finding his game fun. Kakashi would have been fun to play with but the last time Sasuke had agreed to let the other play he had regretted it when the masked man had went on and on about womens bodies. Sasuke just found girls gross and old.

The sound of a branch snapping made Sasuke jerk his head up and turn around. Narrowing his eyes he tried to make out anything that was out there. "Kakashi? Is that you?" He asked when another branch snapping could be heard.

Taking a few steps forward he called out again, "Hello?" he called softly getting closer to the thicker part of the tiny forest. A soft whine followed by a thud made Sasuke jump and take a few steps back. "Kakashi?" he called wishing his cousin would appear.

When nothing happened, he took a breath. He wasn't a baby. He was brave like his brother. He was going to be Clan Leader one day. Repeating that he wasn't a baby in his head, Sasuke walked forward and reached for the leaves blocking his view. Moving them out of the way he walked passed them quietly and slowly as he scanned the area. "Hello?" he called again, this time he was rewarded with a whine. Jumping, he tried to calm his racing heart as he searched for the thing making that noise. When another whine was heard from his left, he moved another branch out of the way and froze.

Right in front of him was a creature as big as his Papa.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Unable to move, Sasuke watched as the slimy animal shaped thing pawed at the ground as it tried to stand. The slime making it seem darker and scarier then anything Sasuke had ever seen. Everywhere it touched, it left the slime to drip and stick.

When another whine escaped it's muzzle, Sasuke jumped. He knew he should go and get his Papa, but he couldn't move his feet. His body shook in fear as his breath seemed to be stuck inside of him, unable to escape.

The creature tried to stand once more but again it's feet gave out and he fell to the floor in a heap. "Don't do that." Sasuke whispered causing the creature to turn it's attention toward him. A growl formed making Sasuke regret his words. The creature bared it's teeth and tried to stand but it's paws wouldn't hold him up. "Idiot." Sasuke said unable to stop the smirk from forming on his face. If he killed this creature, then he would be envied by everyone in his clan. Looking around he found a thick stick and walked toward the slimy animal. Raising it up above his head, he looked directly into it's blue eyes. Blue eyes that seemed to be waiting for a strike as pain already clouded his expression as water seeped from it's eyes. Lowering the branch he frowned. Why couldn't he kill it? And how did it get in here with no one knowing?

Meeting the creature's stare with his own, he dropped the branch to the ground and took another step closer. It wasn't growling anymore or looking like it wanted to bite him. To Sasuke, it looked like it was in need of a bath. "I won't hurt you." he whispered reaching out a hand. He'd never been this close to one. It was exciting and scary all at the same time.

The creature just layed there, unable to move as it heaved and tried to draw breath. Slowly, Sasuke gently touched the creatures slimy head and gasped. Before he could react, the creature moved and bit his hand causing Sasuke to scream and fall back. He cried as he held his hand to his body, the slime and dirt mixing with his blood. He waited for the creature to attack him and finish the job, but it just layed there watching him. With tears still falling, he got up and took off running.

As he got closer to home, he called for his Mama.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she said worriedly as she came running out of their home. Spotting his hand, she gasped and gathered him into her arms. Taking him inside she sat him on the counter in the kitchen and began washing his hand. "What did you do? What is this? Where you playing in the fruit garden again?" she asked as she washed the slime off. "It looks like you punctured your hand." She said once she was able to see the wound. On both sides of his hand were four teeth marks. All of them barely penetrating the skin, going only deep enough to draw blood. "What were you playing in?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he wiped at his face with his other hand. Why didn't it take his hand off? Papa always said that they went for the kill and wouldn't let go once they got the taste of blood.

"Nothing? Sasuke, you're covered in dirt, blood, and who knows what this is." she gestured to the slime in the sink. "There is no way it's the fruit necture. What is it?"  
"I was playing." Sasuke said quietly. He didn't want to tell his Mama about the creature. He didn't want it to die. It hurt to think the creature could die by his family and he didn't know why. "Mama?"

"Hm?" She said as she dryed his hand and began to bandage it.

"Why do things cry?" he asked watching her face.

"They cry because they're sad or because they're hurt. Some even cry because they're happy." she answered. She was used to Sasuke's odd questions and so didn't think much of this one.

"How do you know if it's hurt?"

"Because it'll show it. It won't be able to move very well. When most things are hurt, they tend to stay still, some fight it but in the end they won't be able to do much but hurt themselves more."

"How do you make them feel better?" Sasuke asked thinking of the creature.

"By finding out what's wrong." She smiled and kissed his hand. "When you find the wound, you clean it and make sure it won't get worse."

"What if the things afraid of you or don't like you?" Sasuke frowned.

"Then you have to win it's affection."

"How?"

"By showing it you don't want to hurt it. Be patient and wait for it to trust you. Take them gifts to show them you are sincere and food so they can eat properly. They won't trust you right away but soon, if you are persistant, they will realize that you only want to help them. Now go wash your face and change your clothes. Dinner is almost ready." She smiled gently as she placed him on the ground.

"Okay." Sasuke said and took off to his room. While doing what his mom said, he thought about what he could do to gain the creatures trust. He wanted to save it. He knew he shouldn't. It was bad to save something that would kill you later. He should have reported it to someone that it was here, but he couldn't. For some reason, he had to save it. Maybe it could be his friend. He never had a friend. With a smile forming, Sasuke walked back to the table just as his Papa and brother came in.

Over dinner he got questioned by his Papa. No matter what they asked, he would only tell them he was playing. Finally his Papa told him to be careful. The rest of dinner was about Itachi's training.

When Sasuke went to bed he thought of ways to win the creature over so he could make him feel better.

The next morning Sasuke was up and ready, taking some of his mother's freshly made bread, he told her he was going to go play and took off running before they could stop him.

Once he arrived at the Forest Within, he took a breath and went searching for the creature. He found it exactly where it was before. When it heard him, it lifted his head and growled softly before letting his head fall back down. He was glad no one had time to come here. Only Kakashi seemed to appear here every now and then, but only when Sasuke was here himself.

Sitting in front of the creature, he smiled. "Hi." he whispered, "I brought you some food."

The creature just closed its eyes and ignored him. Scooting closer, Sasuke held out the bread he had taken. "It's good. My mama made it this morning." he said as the creature continued to ignore him "Aren't you hungry? Maybe you don't know what this is." he said and waited for it to open it's slime covered eyes again. "You eat it like this."

Taking a bite, he showed the creature how to eat bread. Holding the bread back out he waited. When the creature looked at the bread and then his hand he realized it was looking at the bandage. "My Mama fixed it. She made it all better. I want to make you better too."

Still the creature didn't move. For hours, Sasuke tried to get it to eat. He didn't want to get to close in fear that it would bite him again. When it began to get darker, he placed the bread in front of the creature and told him he'd see him tomorrow.

The next day the bread was gone.

The next few days the same thing happened. The creature would refuse to eat with Sasuke around but when he came back the next morning the food would be gone. One day, it was a little chillier than normal. Not wanting the creature to freeze, Sasuke took one of his extra blankets and ran to the creature's place.

"I brought you a blanket and some more food." Sasuke said placing the left over food down. "So you don't get cold or hungrey." Looking around, he frowned when he couldn't find a good place to put the blanket. "I'll fix you a bed." he said and placed the blanket down. For the next few hours, Sasuke gathered leaves and twigs and piled them high. Once done, he dragged the blanket over and drapped over the top of the pile. Putting the bread down in the center he turned to the creature. "If you're hungry you have to sleep here." he pointed to the spot he just created. "I gotta go, but I'll be back tomorrow." he said and took off running.

The next morning he took off toward his new found friend and grinned when he found the creature sleeping on the makeshift bed. A trail of slime leading from the spot it was once at to the spot it was now in.  
"I brought you more food." Sasuke said waking the creature up. "And I brought a bucket of water and a cloth to give you a bath." he added holding up the heavy blue bucket filled with water and smelly soap. Going closer to the bed he reached out his hand and held out the bread. He waited for what he hoped would happen today. And to his delight, the creature reached out it's muzzle and gently took the bread, gulping it down in one swallow.

Grinning, Sasuke held out his hand to see if the creature would let him pet it. Once again the creature reached out it's face and gently touched Sasuke's hand. "You feel gross." Sasuke grimanced as he looked at the slime connecting him to the creature. "But I'll clean you up, okay?"

When the creature placed it's head back down, Sasuke picked up the bucket of water and placed it on the blanket. Climbing up after it, he moved to the creature's side and grabbed the soaking rag. Gently and slowly he reached out to touch the creature's face and dabbed the cloth against it's slime. He expected something to happen but the creature seemed inclined to recieve his bath.

When the creature continued to lay there Sasuke began rubbing gently at it's body. Hours later after four water changes, the creature was completely clear of slime. Sasuke had learned that the slime was from it's mouth as it licked itself. Many times he had scolded the creature that kept getting itself dirty. Underneath the slime, Sasuke had realized that it's fur was really soft and fluffy. It was a pale goldish red color and at the tip of each ear was a bit of fuz making it look like a stuffed animal.

Sasuke had also found that the creature had a very deep wound on it's belly. He had cleaned it the best he could, like his Mama had showed him to do if he ever hurt himself and she wasn't around, and then using pieces he had torn from the blanket, using the creature's claws as knives, he had wrapped up the wound. On each side of the creature's face were six dark whiskers and on one hind leg was a black swirl.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked as he pet the creature's head. Instead of answering, the creature just made some weird purring noise and leaned it's body against the young raven. "Can I name you?" Sasuke asked hopefully. When the creature didn't seem to object, he decided to take that as a yes. "You look like a fox, but no fox is as big as you." What name would fit? "I don't want to call you fox, because that's lame. How about... Naruto. I'll call you Naruto and from this day forth, you are my best friend." Sasuke said as he hugged the newly named creature's head.

For the rest of the day, Sasuke talked to Naruto and fed him food that he had went back home to get. When the sun began to set, he told Naruto he'd see him tomorrow and left.

The next morning he was not happy with his friend. "No licking!" Sasuke ordered, "You leave slime everywhere, now I have to clean you up."

A few hours later, Naruto was once again clean. Checking the wound, Sasuke put some of the herbs his Mama always put on him, on Naruto. Naruto jerked and snapped at the air, but otherwise let Sasuke do as he wanted. "You're a really great patient." Sasuke said petting Naruto's head as he rewrapped his wound. "What made that? Was it another creature?"

Naruto just licked his face. "Ew." Sasuke said wiping at his face. "Maybe I should call you Licker."

To Sasuke's shock, Naruto looked like he was laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"And where are you going pup?" Setsuna asked as he followed Sasuke away from his home with the others behind him.

"No where." Sasuke said with a bag hanging off his back. Inside were toys for Naruto to play with and a lot of food.

"I find that hard to believe." Kagami answered.

"Don't you have to train?" Sasuke questioned as he stopped to face his stalkers, Itachi, Kagami, Setsuna, Shisui, Kakashi, Obito, and Hikaku.

"No, a clan meeting is happening today." Hikaku answered.

"Don't you want to train?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not really." Obito admitted. "We want to know where you are going off to and have been going off to for the last four weeks."

Four weeks? Had it already been that long? Well, Naruto was already feeling better, he was walking and moving already.

"To play." Sasuke shrugged. "Now go away, I'm busy."

"But you always want to train and now you don't." Setsuna said.

"I don't want to train any more. Mama was right, I'm not ready." Sasuke only wanted to play with Naruto. He could care less about training now. Not when he could train a creature that everyone feared. He felt brave just being with Naruto. It also made him grin to think that everyone that trained would run screaming if Naruto were to walk through the village. Well if he was covered in slime that was. Sasuke had almost cured Naruto of his licking habit.

"Why the change, little brother?" Itachi frowned.

"Because, I'm too little. I want to play." Sasuke said and turned away from them. He couldn't lead them back to Naruto. If they found him, they'd hurt him. Sasuke couldn't let that happen. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm telling Uncle about when you went outside the walls when you weren't supposed to."

"How-" Shisui started but stopped as Kagami quickly shook his head. "Whatever, let's go."

When they were gone, Sasuke took off running toward Naruto. Spotting the creature resting, Sasuke called out and dug into his bag. Pulling out his favorite ball, he called Naruto over to his side and held it out. "This is a ball. I throw it and you bring it back, okay?" he said and tossed the red ball. Naruto watched it fly and land but made no move to follow. "You have to go get it." Sasuke said pointing toward the ball. Still Naruto refused to move. "Come on, fetch!"

With a glare in place, Sasuke went to get the ball himself, with Naruto following behind him. Holding the ball in front of the creature's face, he said, "Sniff it. When I throw it you go get it and bring it back." Sasuke said as Naruto licked the ball. "Ew." But knowing that it would get covered in slime once Naruto got a hold of it, he didn't really complain. "Ready? Fetch." Sasuke said throwing the ball again. After a small hesitation, Naruto trotted to the ball and sat beside it. "Bring it back." Sasuke said, "Come on Naruto, bring it back." tapping his palms against his legs, he called Naruto to him. "No, get the ball." Sasuke said as Naruto trotted over to him. "Naruto, you have to get the ball." For the rest of the day he tried to train Naruto to fetch but nothing worked.

When it was time to go, Sasuke gave Naruto his dinner and told him he'd be back tomorrow.

At the dinner table, Sasuke asked his Mama how they train animals He knew his Uncle Izuna had three dogs that went out on hunts with him and a few other hunters. He knew the dogs did everything his Uncle said but he didn't know how they did it.

"Well, he uses food to train them." his Mama smiled at him.

"Why?" Itachi questioned. "Did you find yourself a pet?"

"No." Sasuke said. Naruto wasn't a pet, he was his friend. "What kind of food Mama?"

"Food they like to eat. Uncle Izuna uses meat to get them to listen to him." his Mama said.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded. The next morning he raided his Papa's celler and left before either of his parent's could wake up. Finding Naruto already waiting for him, he grinned. Today Naruto would learn.

Like magic, the meat worked wonders. By the next week, Naruto was already bringing the ball back. Another week went by and Naruto already had the basic commands. When it came time for the third week, Sasuke decided to teach him harder tricks that he had seen his Uncle's dogs do. By the fifth week, Naruto could out smart any of his uncle's dogs. It was like Naruto was reading his mind. Half the time Sasuke didn't have to say anything or give a hand motion because Naruto was already doing what Sasuke wanted.

One day, while Sasuke was walking toward Naruto's hiding place, he heard voices in the tiny forest. With a gasp, he took off running inside and spotted his brother and all of his cousins that his brother normally walked with. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded angrily as he looked around for Naruto. He didn't see his friend anywhere and only hoped that Naruto was hiding.

"Trying to figure out what you're doing in here." Obito said looking around at Naruto's home. "What is this Sasuke?"

"My club house." Sasuke said watching as Shisui and Hikaku walked around and touched all of Naruto's things. "Get out."

"We're only looking." Setsuna said. "How did you do that?" he questioned pointing up toward a carving on one of the trees. Naruto had done it with his claws. Sasuke had stood beside him and had held onto one of Naruto's claws as he carved into the tree. It was a picture of them, well more like a stick figure picture of them, but it was them.

"A rock." Sasuke answered.

"No rock could do that and go that deep."

"Well the one I used did."

"What is it supposed to be?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered. The small shift from above, made Sasuke glance up. With wide eyes, he spotted Naruto sitting in one of the branches looking down. Quickly, so no one would follow his gaze, he looked at his cousins and his brother. "Go away, or I'm going to tell Mama you're being mean to me."

"We aren't doing anything to you." Itachi stated calmly.

"Not when I'm done telling Mama." Sasuke threatened. Once Sasuke made up a story, not only would his Mama, but every other girl in the clan would believe him and all of them would scold anyone for making Sasuke cry. Being the baby of the clan had its advantages at times.

"You would lie?" Kakashi gasped dramaticaly.

"It won't be a lie when I'm done." Sasuke smirked. He knew he had them. No one would believe Sasuke would tell a lie. He may not always tell them what he was doing, but to the grown ups he could do no wrong. His brother and his cousins had learned the hard way how much he was cherished in the clan. They knew Sasuke for what he was, everyone else only believed what they saw.

"You're evil." Setsuna glared.

"I know." Sasuke said lifting his brow. Not a second later, they were all gone. Moments later Naruto landed beside him. "That was close." Sasuke grinned petting Naruto's head. "You did good Naruto."

Naruto made a soft yipping noise in response.

"I brought you a piece of my Mama's pie." Sasuke said pulling out a red cloth and half a stolen pie. His Mama would just think someone else took it. Untying it, he pulled off a piece and gave it to Naruto. "Do you like it?" he asked taking a piece for himself. "It's not sweet or sugary like the other pies my aunts make."

When Naruto opened his mouth, Sasuke gave him another piece. "It's good, huh?" moving to Naruto's bed, he sat down and waited as Naruto curled his furry body around him. With his tail in Sasuke's lap and his head on Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto waited to be fed more. Once the pie was done, Sasuke cleaned off the slime that Naruto couldn't stop creating around his mouth. He wondered why all the creatures created slime. Maybe he should ask his Papa... No if he asked that, his Papa would want to know why Sasuke would want to know. With a satisfied burp, Sasuke leaned against Naruto's furry body and soon fell asleep.

The next thing he knew, the sun was gone. With a gasp, Sasuke froze as he realized he was outside his home at night. What if a creature got in? When Naruto licked him, he jumped and turned to face his friend, "I'm scared." he admitted as he hugged onto Naruto's neck. "What if one comes in?"

Naruto made some odd bark noise and licked him again. Sasuke didn't really care about the slime. He didn't even register that slime was now covering half his face and his arm. He only wanted to go home, but he was too scared. "Will you keep me safe?" Sasuke asked Naruto. With another lick, Naruto shifted his body until Sasuke rolled into the indent that was created by Naruto's body. Once Sasuke was settled, Naruto shifted his body until it covered Sasuke's and layed down. Within moments Sasuke was asleep again.

When he woke next, Naruto was gone, and his Papa was picking him up.

"Papa?" he yawned as he wrapped his arms around his Papa's shoulders.

"Sasuke, we were so scared when you didn't come back." his Papa said angrily as he hugged him tightly.

"Did one come in?" Sasuke asked, referring to the creatures.  
"No. Don't ever do that to us again." his Papa warned.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said hugging his Papa. As they walked back toward their home, his Papa gave Sasuke his first lecture ever. That's when the young raven spotted Naruto in the shadows. Waving he, gave Naruto a smile. His friend nodded his head once before fading away.

When he arrived home, his Mama hugged him tightly to her and refused to let go. Sasuke could have sworn Itachi's eyes were red from crying, but Itachi didn't cry so that couldn't be right.

For the rest of the day, people kept coming to the house to make sure Sasuke was okay and really alive. Never in his life, would Sasuke forget the amount of kisses and hugs he got from everyone. Even his annoying cousins held on to him and called him an idiot for scaring them.

Unable to escape back to Naruto, Sasuke remained beside his Mama and Papa all day and for the next three. Finally he was able to escape and ran back to the Forest Within.

With a grin, he pounced on Naruto's sleeping form and thanked him for keeping him safe. Giving Naruto his food, Sasuke felt truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Do I have to?" Sasuke pouted as he was forced to take his bath. He much rather play with Naruto, but because Naruto was a secret he couldn't.

The sun was shining brightly overhead as Sasuke got closer to the water with his Papa and his brother. Close by, where his ever annoying cousins and his two Uncles.

"Yes." his Papa chuckled as he pulled Sasuke's pants off and walked them both into the lake. Grabbing the smelly soap, his Papa lathered it and rubbed it through Sasuke's hair. "You haven't had a proper bath for three days."

"That's cause I use the cloth like Mama showed me." Sasuke said letting the soap sit in his hair while his Papa put some in his own hair. Not many of the villagers wanted to chance running into a creature. Many put off taking a proper bath until they couldn't stand the scent of their hand made prefumes.

"Sasuke-"  
"I'm clean, can I go play?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Not until you're done."

"Papa-"

"No Sasuke, you're always covered in fruit juice, or whatever that liquid is, and dirt." The fruit juice was Naruto's slime, Sasuke wanted to say. For someone who killed a creature every month it seemed, his Papa couldn't seem to connect the dots.

"Fine." Sasuke pouted letting his Papa rinse the soap off. "Am I done?"

"No, here, clean your body while I do mine." his Papa said handing him a rag. With a sigh Sasuke did as told. All around them his cousins and his uncles were doing the same or some of them were. Hikaku was joking with Setsuna and Kakashi. Obito was resting against a rock sticking out of the water and Itachi and Shisui were talking quitely amongst themselves. Kagami was talking with Izuna as Madara was quietly washing himself. It was moments like this that showed Sasuke how small his clan was. In his whole clan there were only sixty seven people.

"Am I done now?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me see..." his Papa checked his hands, behind his ears, under his arms and then lifted him out of the water, turning him back and forth, with Sasuke glaring the whole time, and put him back down and nodded, "You're good to go. But don't leave the river bank."

"But-"

"Sasuke."

"Fine." Sasuke sighed as he walked out of the water and toward the sheets to dry himself. Pulling on his clean pants and a shirt, he sat on one of the boulders and sighed. At the sound of a soft yap, Sasuke frowned and turned. To his delight, Naruto was hiding inside the big forest surrouding his village. Taking a peek toward his Papa, Sasuke got up and pulled on his soft boots, before running toward the trees. With another peek back, he ran in and got tackled by Naruto.

Giggling, Sasuke told Naruto not to lick him as he hugged his best friend. "How did you get out here?" Sasuke asked his friend. "Naruto, I said no licking, I just took my bath. I don't want to take another one."

With a wag of his tail, Naruto grinned but like aways, said nothing. Sasuke wondered if Naruto could talk and if he could, why didn't he? Maybe he should teach Naruto words. His Uncle's dogs couldn't talk but they were just pets. Naruto was his friend and so, therefore, had to talk.

"Want to play?" Sasuke asked. Faster then he could blink, Naruto jumped away and lowered his front half, his tail waving frantically behind him. "Okay, let's play tag. You're it." Sasuke said and took off running. Moments later, Naruto caught him and it was Sasuke's turn to chase him.

He wasn't sure how long he played with Naruto but when he heard his name being called, Sasuke pouted, with Naruto walking behind him, he headed toward his Papa.

What seemed like forever later, Sasuke emerged from the trees to see anger on his Uncle's and his Papa's face. On his cousin's and his brother, he saw relief. Behind him, he no longer felt Naruto.

"Sasuke, do you know how long we've been calling you?" His Papa demanded stalking toward him. "We've been searching for you for hours!"

"I'm sorry. I was playing." Sasuke said lowering his head for scaring his Papa.

"I told you to stay near the river. What if a creature was out there!"

"Papa-"

"It's getting dark." Madara whispered. "We've wasted enough time. Fugaku, grab your son and lets go."

Gasping, Sasuke found himself in his Papa's arms and then the world began to bounch as his Papa took off running with the others. Sasuke could feel the fear running through his Papa's body. He watched as his cousin's ran behind his Papa, each searching the thickening darkness for the creatures. Turning his head to the other side of his Papa, he saw Itachi scanning the trees around them and, in front of him, his Uncle's were making them pick up the pace.

All of a sudden everything stopped. Sasuke looked around in confusion as everyone froze and looked around frantically. When his Papa put him down and pushed him toward the center of their newly made circle, Sasuke felt scared. Everyone was reaching for their bows and fixing an arrow in place.

What was going on?

"Where are they?" Uncle Madara said softly. "Sasuke don't leave the circle."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded, holding onto the back of his Papa's pants. "Uncle, what's happening?"

"They're out there."

"Who?"

"The creatures. Now stay silent Sasuke."

The creatures? Oh no. None of the creatures were like Naruto. They were dangerous. Maybe Naruto could save them. Looking between his family's forms, Sasuke tried to find Naruto in the trees.

The sound of a snarl followed by a few others, froze Sasuke in place.

"Do you see them?" his Uncle Izuna asked.

"No." was the soft reply from everyone. Were they going to be torn to pieces and buried by their family? Sasuke wondered. Was this their last day alive? He didn't want to be buried. He didn't want to be food for the creatures. He wanted to go home and make everything like the way it was. Only he wanted to add Naruto into the picture of his before life.

"Papa-"

"Shush, Sasuke." His Papa cut him off. "Madara should we move our way slowly?"

"It would be best. Stay in step and don't stop." Madara said leading the way. A few steps later another snarl was heard closer.

"Papa-" Sasuke tried again but Shisui shushed him. They needed to call Naruto. Naruto would save them. Why wouldn't they listen to him? "But-"  
"There!" Obito shouted and fired his bow. A creature howled as it was hit and the next thing Sasuke knew, five came running at them. One of them with an arrow within its neck.

"Papa!" Sasuke shouted.

"Stay behind me!" Fugaku said firing one arrow after another.

"Don't break the circle!" Madara shouted dropping his bow and pulling out his blade. "Keep the circle!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and ducked down as the creatures attacked his family. He heard the angry snarls and his family cry out as they were hit, yet they all kept the circle. Each of them refusing to die.

Sasuke wanted it to stop. With tears running down his face he screamed, "NARUTO!"

Moments later another creature came running out but Sasuke didn't notice. He didn't notice as the other creature attacked the ones attacking his family. He didn't notice as it fought two or the third one jumping it. He didn't notice as those three died and it went for the forth one or as the fifth one was taken out by his Uncles. He didn't notice when his family waited for Naruto to attack them. What he did notice was Naruto's soft bark.

Opening his eyes slowly, Sasuke turned his head and spotted Naruto covered in slime again. "I told you not to lick." Sasuke said tearfully as he ran from the circle and jumped at Naruto.

Ignoring his Papa's cry of shock, Sasuke held onto Naruto and cried. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke held on to Naruto as if his life depended on it. He never wanted to let go. He never wanted Naruto to leave him. Naruto had kept him safe.

"Sasuke," he heard his Papa say in shock. Turning his tear stained face toward him, Sasuke felt the fear still running through his body. He almost died. He wouldn't have made it home if not for Naruto. Now he had a better chance of seeing his home again. "Don't make any sudden movements." his Papa ordered everyone.

"Papa, I want to go home." Sasuke whimpered.

"Why is it just sitting there?" Kakashi asked no one in general even as he held his bow raised and ready to fire like all the others. "How do we get Sasuke away from it?"

"Sasuke come here." Itachi ordered his baby brother. The fear he was feeling was beyond any fear he felt before. This was worse then the time that Sasuke had stayed out all night and was found the next morning by their father.

"No, they'll come back." Sasuke shook his head and squeezed the creature tighter. "I'm scared."

"Sasuke, come here." Fugaku ordered this time. "Come slowly." he cautioned when Sasuke continued to cry.

"Papa, I'm scared." Sasuke shook his head and buried his face in Naruto's slightly slimy fur.

"I know son, just let it go and come here." Fugaku ordered again with the calmest softest voice he could. When Sasuke began to walk toward them, everyone tensed as the creature stayed glued to his son's side. "Sasuke, let go of it."

"No!" Sasuke said quickly. "They'll get me!"

"Do we shoot it?" Shisui asked. Why wasn't this creature attacking them and why did it look slightly different then the rest? Why was it just letting Sasuke hang off of it?

"NO!" Sasuke shouted. "You can't kill Naruto! He's my best friend!" Even with tears falling down his face, Sasuke was fighting them. "You can't kill him!"

"He's a creature-" Madara started to say.

"He's my friend! He saved me!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto layed down.

"He's dangerous."

"He beat the bad creatures up. I trained him and he won't hurt me. Please, don't kill him." Sasuke bawled. "Please Papa, please."

Fugaku watched as the creature shifted his head to lick Sasuke's face, leaving behind the slime that Fugaku knew all to well. That's when it hit him. "How long has he been in the village Sasuke?" At his words, the others gasped and turned wide eyes toward him before looking back at the young boy. "Sasuke?"

"Papa-"

"Tell me." Fugaku ordered. How long had this creature been traveling around their village? How long had Sasuke known about him? Just the thought of what could have happened to anyone in the village sent chills down his spine.

"A while." Sasuke said bowing his head and holding tightly onto the creature's neck.

"How long?" He could have lost one of his sons or his wife. He could have lost... "TELL ME!"

Sasuke flinched and began to cry more. Never in his life had anyone yelled at him and the way his Papa was yelling at him scared him. When Naruto stood again and moved in front of him, Sasuke crawled under Naruto's belly and hid behind his front legs. Above him he felt and heard Naruto growling.

"It's going to attack!" Obito cried out.

"No, it's not." Izuna said sound stunned. "It's doing what the dogs do when they are protecting me."

"How are you comparing that thing to one of your dogs?" Fugaku gasped in shock. "You can't tame those things! They're killers!"

"It showing the signs of them." Izuna stated. "It came to his rescue and killed off what it deemed a threat. Now it's protecting Sasuke from us."

"We aren't a threat!" Setsuna said stunned.

"We scared Sasuke and it-"  
"His name is Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he poked his head out through Naruto's front legs, his hands holding on to both. "Not it! And he's a boy!"

"Naruto then," Izuna nodded, "He feels Sasuke's fear and is protecting him. I doubt he would attack us but if we do something that looks like we'll hurt Sasuke he'll come for us. He's giving off the vibes that the dogs give off. Sasuke, how did you do it?"

"Mama told me how." Sasuke said warily as he moved slowly out from under Naruto. Moving to stand beside Naruto, Sasuke wiped at his tears and cringed at the slime on his face.

"Mikoto knew nothing about the thing!" Fugaku said in outrage.

"I know, but she told me." Sasuke said, wiping his slimy hands on his slimy clothes. Was he going to get another bath? He didn't want to take one. He only wanted to go home. "Papa can we go home now? I'm scared."

"Let's go." Madara said as everyone grabbed their fallen weapons. "We'll speak more of this later but right now we could be attacked again."

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke looked around fearfully, expecting more creatures to come and get him. When Naruto lowered his body, he climbed on his back and held on.

"Sasuk-"

"Leave it for now Fugaku," Izuna said quietly. "It saved us and doesn't seem like it's going to hurt Sasuke." By the tone of his voice, the others knew that Izuna was in awe.

Closing his mouth, Fugaku nodded and followed Madara, the whole time keeping his eye on his son and the creature. He wanted to run to Sasuke and jerk him away from that thing. He wanted to kill it to make sure his son stayed safe.

As they got closer to the village, Sasuke felt relieved. So far they hadn't seen another creature. "Naruto," he whispered, "are there anymore close?"

Pausing, Naruto lifted his head into the air and sniffed. Sasuke saw his family watching him with confusion or surprise but ignored them. He knew his Papa was mad at him and that his best bet on keeping Naruto was his Uncle Izuna.

When Naruto let a soft bark free, Sasuke relaxed. If there were creatures near by, Naruto would have growled. Instead, all Naruto did was continue walking passed the group, taking the lead.

"Naruto says there isn't any near by." Sasuke grinned feeling all the fear he felt go away.

"How did he say that?" Obito asked with a firm grip on his knife.

"He said so, duh." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his cousin's stupidty.

"You speak creature?" Kagami asked shocked.

"No," Sasuke said, unable to believe that this was his cousin.

"Naruto," Izuna said, "isn't showing the signs of another threat. If anything, we are his biggest threat. Sasuke how did you train him?"

"Mama told me how." Sasuke said again.

"Explain."

"She said to be nice and make him feel better and I did. Then I borrowed some of Papa's meat from the cellar and trained him."

"You took the meat!" Fugaku shouted. "Sasuke that was a whole winters worth of food!"

"Naruto wouldn't listen." Sasuke pouted. "But now he does. He likes Mama's pie the best though."

"Please tell me you didn't feed all of your mother's missing pies to that." Fugaku demanded.

"Not all of them... I ate some too." Sasuke said pouting. "Am I in trouble?"

"You are beyond trouble." Fugaku growled and jumped back when Naruto growled back. "What do we do with it?"

"Since he has been in the village for a while and hasn't attacked anyone, I'd say bring him in." Izuna said turning to Madara. "We can learn from it and find a better way of protecting ourselves."

"You just want it because he's a dog... thing." Kakashi said. "He's huge."

"I think he's still getting big." Sasuke admitted. "He was smaller a few months ago."

"Please Madara, leave it outside the village. Our clan would panic-" Fugaku started only to be silenced by Madara's hand.

"Bring him in the village."

"What!" all of Sasuke's cousins, minus Kakashi, yelled along with his Papa and Itachi.

"Izuna's right. It, Naruto I mean, seems to have been tamed by Sasuke and if we can figure out how he did it and tame more, then we won't lose a family member once a month. If not for him, our clan would have lost all of us, leaving the village short of protectors, hunters, and leaders. Our clan can finally grow to over seventy and we may be able to travel outside the village and trade what we have with others."

"That's a big dream to base off of this creature." Fugaku stated.

"I am the Leader of this clan." Madara said with a lift of his brow. "Do you wish to fight me to change my decision?"

"No," Fugaku said with a scowl forming. "You'll risk the village on it?"

"If Sasuke can be around him and not die for whatever time he had him, befriended, and trained him like Izuna has trained his dogs, then yes. If a small boy can keep a creature as his then why can't we? We are adults acting like the children when the only child of our clan is acting like an adult."

"He can stay with me?" Sasuke asked hopefully. This first meeting was better then he thought it'd be. Not only was his uncle Izuna on his side but the Clan leader was on his side as well. His Papa couldn't tell him no.

"Yes." Madara nodded as Fugaku quickly shook his head and said, "No."

When both looked at one another Fugaku said, "I won't have that thing in my house."

"Sasuke, where did he stay before?" Izuna asked.

"In the Forest within. I made him a house. He has a bed and everything." Sasuke said proudly.

"Was he there when we were there?" Hikaku asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, in the trees." Sasuke giggled. "Look! There's the door!" with a tap of his hand on Naruto's head, Sasuke grinned, as Naruto picked up speed and ran toward the gate. When they were a few steps away, Sasuke gasped as Naruto turned to the left quickly, almost falling, before running farther away from the gate. In the spot that they were in was an arrow of fire.

"Stop!" Madara shouted running quickly to the gate. "Stop by order of the clan leader!"

"Hold fire!" someone shouted.

"Open the door and let us in." Madara said and turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "The creature is safe."

After a stunned hesitation, the door opened but Naruto made no move to follow them. Instead he took a few steps back when more people came running out with bows raised and ready to fire.

"Don't hurt him!" Sasuke shouted, still seated on Naruto's back. "He's my friend!"

"The boy is right." Izuna said quickly. "The creature has been tamed. He isn't dangerous. Let him in and any who try and hurt him, will face me."

When no one seemed inclined to follow his orders, Madara growled and stalked forward. Grabbing the closest person's bow, he tossed it to the floor. "Do as you're told."

Seconds later all of the bows were lowered.

"Everyone get inside before other creatures come." Izuna said loudly. "Sasuke bring Naruto in, I won't let anyone hurt him."

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke said patting Naruto's head. When Naruto didn't move, Sasuke patted him again. "Please, I'll protect you like you protected me. I promise." instead of going forward, Naruto took another step back and most likely would have ran if not for Sasuke on his back. "I'm scared Naruto, I don't want to be out here." Sasuke tried again and after a long hesitation, Naruto made his way cautiously toward the open doorway that everyone stood around. As he got closer, Sasuke saw everyone tense up and move a step back. Once in the door, Naruto quickly turned in the direction of the Forest and ran full out until he made it inside. Sasuke was sure that they had passed by people watching and screaming. When they made it to Naruto's bed, he jumped off and sat in front of the creature. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Naruto looked at him before shifting his head away.

"Don't be like this. They were scared. I was scared too but now I'm not." Sasuke said and ran his hand over Naruto's ear. When he pulled his hand away he saw red. "What the..." Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke gasped as he saw more wounds on his friend, covered by slime. None of them were as deep as before but they were all oozing blood.

"Sasuke?" he heard his Uncle Izuna call out.

"Uncle, Naruto's hurt. He needs Mama's herbs and bandages... I need to clean him up too." he added as an after thought.

"Alright, I'll be right back with everything." his uncle said as he turned away and began ordering someone to get a bucket of water and soap while he went and got bandages and herbs from the dogs supplies.

"See, not everyone is scared of you." Sasuke said hoping to make Naruto feel better. "And Uncle Izuna won't let anything happen to you. He's Uncle Madara's right hand man and you know Uncle Madara is the leader of our clan."

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"With them on our side, nothing will happen to you." Sasuke promised and then glared as Naruto licked him again. "No, bad Naruto. If you're going to be part of the village and not a hide-a-way, you have to be presentable." he ordered and then pouted when Naruto looked like he was laughing at him. "Fine then let me be presentable and you be partly."

Now all that was left was getting his Papa to let Naruto stay with them at home. Sasuke knew that would be hard to get, but in the end, he always got what he wanted and once his Mama saw Naruto without the slime, she'd think he was a giant teddy bear and want to keep him. And not even his Papa could say no to Mama when she wanted something. "Do you think when you're clean, you can win my Mama over by acting cute?" he asked the creature that looked at him as if he lost his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"He is very... fuzzy," Uncle Izuna declared as he put the wet cloth down. Sasuke had to agree. The few times he had given Naruto a bath, he never came out this fuzzy. Maybe he wasn't giving him a proper bath. That could explain why Naruto wouldn't stay clean. Looking at the mess in Naruto's temporary home, he saw more then double the towels of before. His Uncle had to change the two buckets he brought with him more then eight times, and Naruto wasn't even as dirty as the first time. "He's very soft." his uncle went on as he ran a hand over Naruto's side.

"He looks like the stuffed toy that Mama has. You know the one on her shelf that she said a traveler brought and gave to her when she was a baby?" Sasuke said turning to face his Uncle.

"He's a lot softer then that bear," Uncle Izuna smiled. "If you put a bow around his neck, I'm sure your Mama would love him."

At that Naruto lifted his head and growled a warning. Now immune to the creatures growl, Sasuke just ignored him, even as his Uncle looked uneasy. "Can we put a bow on him? Maybe one in Mama's favorite color?"

"I don't think he likes the idea Sasuke," Izuna said cautiously as Naruto turned narrowed eyes on the little raven. "I think he's fine as he is."

Sasuke turned a critical eye on the big fuzzy creature before him, looking him up and down. Deciding he needed a better look, he got up and began walking around him. "Maybe the bow will be too much..." at that Naruto seemed to relax and was just about to lower his head when Sasuke went on, "What about baby clothes? All the girls get excited over baby clothes here!"

At that Naruto growled again and stood. Baring his teeth at Sasuke, he moved to hide behind his Uncle.

"I'm with Naruto on this," Izuna said quickly, trying not to laugh at Sasuke's and Naruto's glaring match.

"Why?"  
"Because... the baby clothes... will be a reminder... of... what our clan tries so hard to have." Izuna said thinking quickly. "You wouldn't want to throw it in their faces that a child is very rarely born here and will most likely die within the first year, would you?" Of course the clan, mostly the woman, would probably love the idea of a babying Naruto, but Izuna wasn't going to tell Sasuke that.

"I guess not," Sasuke deflated, completely missing the way Naruto seemed to relax again. "How will Mama love him then? I don't want him to stay here in the trees. A creature could get him!"

"Sasuke, he is a creature," Izuna reminded him as he moved to the little boy's side. "He is just as strong as they are. Did you not see how he took out those other creatures?"

"But... I want Naruto to live with me." Sasuke pouted. "He's my best friend!"

"I'm sure he wants to live with you too," Izuna said as the giant creature moved to stand in front of Sasuke, butting his head against the little raven. "See?" When Sasuke only hugged Naruto, Izuna stood. "Come, I told Madara we would go meet with him."

"But Naruto doesn't want to be out there. They throw arrows at him!"

"They won't if I'm around."

Sasuke seemed to think about this, "If they throw them, I'm going to tell Naruto to attack."

"He attacks on command?" Izuna said shocked.

"Well... No, but I'm working on him. He mostly does tricks. You wanna see one?" Sasuke asked him excitedly.

"I... Yes, show me one."

Nodding Sasuke went in search of Naruto's favorite toy. Finding it under the blankets on Naruto's bed, he turned to face his friend. "Look Naruto, your favorite ball." he grinned moving the ball from side to side, Naruto's eyes following it eagerly.

Izuna almost chocked on his air as he watched the way the dangerous creature acted. His tail waving madly in the air, his body shaking with excitement. Naruto was nothing like the creatures he had come to know. If anything, the creature was like a giant child. "You want the ball Naruto? Do you want the ball?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a soft yap, his body unable to stay still as he jumped from side to side. "Roll over," Sasuke ordered. Stunned, Izuna watched Naruto do as told. "Sit. Stand. This is my favorite one though," Sasuke said to Izuna before turning back to Naruto. "Jump!"

Just like that Naruto sprang, his body flying high as he jumped into the tree and back down again only to do it again and again, going from one tree to the next. Izuna watched as the creature move, jumping to the floor and back into a random tree. He was fast, his body barely touching the tree or floor before he was moving agian. Turning, he watched Sasuke giggling like crazy as he kept turning in cirlces to watch Naruto. "Stop!" Sasuke shouted when Izuna asked him to stop Naruto. In a flash Naruto stopped, his body clinging to the side of a tree. "Come here Naruto!" Sasuke said holding out the ball. In a flash, Naruto was in front of him, his teeth gently taking the ball from Sasuke's hand and tossing it up in the air, only to catch it again.

"That was... amazing," Izuna told Sasuke. If he had Naruto in his pack of dogs as they went to hunt or face off creatures... "Let's go meet Madara now, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke nodded, taking the ball from Naruto. "Come on Naruto. You can have the ball over here." Sasuke said walking backward with Naruto following close behind. "Look Uncle, his slime comes from his mouth."

"I see that," Izuna said. He had always assumed the slime simply appeared from the creatures body. With Naruto in their clan, they could study him and find out all the secrets about the creatures. Leaving the shelter of the trees, Izuna turned when Sasuke stopped.

"If you want the ball you have to follow me." Sasuke told the creature who had yet to leave the shelter of the trees. All around, the villagers were huddled in groups as they watched them. Fear clearly in all of their eyes. Spotting Fugaku standing with Mikoto and Itachi as Madara stood just to the side, Izuna nodded to them. Letting them know that he and Sasuke were alright. "Naruto come on, look, I got your ball!" Sasuke said trying to coax the creature out. "No licking!" he ordered a second later. Izuna raised a brow at that. How did he see Naruto in the trees if he, himself, couldn't really see beyond the shadows? "If you don't come here, I'll give your ball away. I'm sure Uncle Izuna's dogs will like it more-" Before Sasuke could finish that sentence, Naruto came running out.

Shouts and cries of fear, quickly turned into gasp of surprise as people got a good look at Naruto. Izuna wanted to laugh at everyone. Each of their expressions saying they were expecting the slimy devil-like killer.

"Good job Naruto," Sasuke said petting Naruto's ears as the creature took the ball from him, his eyes shifting from villager to villager nervously. Turning Sasuke spotted his Mama standing beside his Papa and Itachi. "Mama! Can I keep him!" He shouted putting on his cute-can't-resist-this face, with watery eyes and all. Hugging Naruto around the neck, he upped his look to I'm-too-cute-to-say-no-to face.

Izuna lifted a brow at the double wammy Sasuke was giving his Mother. With Naruto's adorableness added into Sasuke's hard-to-say-no-to face, Mikoto caved. "Yes, you can keep him," Mikoto said moving away from a shocked Fugaku and going to Sasuke's side. "Of course you can keep him. Oh! He's so cute! Look at him! Aren't you a cutie. Look at your fuzzy ears and your fuzzy body! Look at you! I could just eat you up!" Mikoto went on as she petted Naruto, who looked as if he was about to die from shock.

Sasuke thought it was more like fear. Girls and their cuddling was scary. When more of his aunts came to pet the unresistable creature, Sasuke was pushed aside, almost trampled if not for his Uncle Izuna picking him up. Watching the creature panic, unable to escape his doom of girls, Sasuke turned to face his Uncle Izuna, "I think I made him too cute."  
"I think you're right," Izuna nodded as every girl in the village baby talked the creature as every guy in the village stood back in shock.

When Fugaku came over with Itachi and Madara, Sasuke turned and said, "So Papa, can you tell Mama he's sharing my room and not hers?"

"I...uh...yeah." Fugaku nodded dumb struck as he watched the creature being pulled around by the woman. That creature better share Sasuke's room. There was no way he was being kicked out of his own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted as he paced back and forth in front of his Uncle Izuna's kennels. The one place he wasn't allowed to go unless escorted by his Uncles, his Papa, or Itachi. Which was a problem because they were all inside without him.

Now normally, Sasuke didn't really care about being left out here, the dogs were kind of mean and they scared him. Just cause he thought they were cool didn't mean he'd go and pet them. The only reason he was outside right now was because he had woken up to find Naruto not in his room. When he ran to his parents room to demand his friend be given back, his Mama told him that his Papa and Itachi had taken Naruto to Uncle Izuna's kennels.

On a gasp of outrage, he ran out of his house and toward the kennels only to end up being locked out and forced to pace.

The second he got a hold of his Papa, he'd have a word with him. His Mama always did that when his Papa did something she didn't like. Then he'd put Itachi on time-out. Sasuke had never been on time-out. He'd heard stories from Itachi and apparently they were the worst punishment for anyone. He'd have Itachi on time-out for hours though. It'll show Itachi to never steal his best friend again.

"Sasuke?" Obito called as he walked toward him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting to get after my Papa, put Itachi in time-out four hours, and then go play with Naruto." Sasuke answered distractedly. Maybe he should get after his Mama too. She let them steal his best friend. Oh yeah, he'd show her... What was he going to show her though? He heard Kakashi say that to Setsuna as they were talking about Shisui. What did Kakashi want to show Shisui? What was he supposed to show his Mama? Maybe he'd ask Kakashi before he went to show his Mama 'it'.

"Why?"

"Because they stole him from me. Naruto's my best friend and they took him!" Sasuke stomped his foot and glared at the door. "They did it when I was sleeping! They kidnapped him!"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable ex-"

"Yeah! They're jealous!" Sasuke nodded.

"No, I don't-"

"Can you let me in?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't. You know the rules." Obito said.  
"But aren't you part of the hunters group? Don't you go outside the walls with them?" Sasuke asked innocently. "I always thought you were the best and that you would one day take over the clan. Even Itachi doesn't have anything on you. You're the best-"

"Really?" Obito gasped with tears falling down his face in joy at the praises given to him. Little did he know that Sasuke had lied and was now giving him the I-would-never-lie face. But Sasuke would worry about that later since Naruto needed to be rescued. "Do you really mean that Sasuke?" Obito asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sasuke said and took off running before Obito could stop him. After running down the long hallway, he yelled when he saw his Uncle Madara holding Naruto's mouth open with a stick. Without much thought, he jumped over the three steps and ran into the training field. Seconds before he could attack his startled uncle, Itachi had him in the air. Waving his legs and arms, Sasuke demanded to be put down and for Itachi to fight like a man.

"Are you done?" Itachi asked sometime later as Sasuke hung limply in his arms.

"No..." Sasuke huffed, trying to catch his breath, "I'm on... break."

"What are you doing in here Sasuke?" His Papa asked as he took Sasuke from Itachi's arms and put him down. Looking around Sasuke found Setsuna, Kagami, Shisui, Hikaku, and Kakashi sitting along the railing of the training field. All of them grinning like mad.

"Obito let me in." Sasuke said as he moved from his Papa and ran to Naruto's side. With a sharp bark, Naruto rubbed his furry body against his, causing Sasuke to laugh.

"Obito?" Izuna lifted a brow.

"He called me amazing." Obito defended himself.

"Really?" Shisui asked after a small silence.

"No," Sasuke shook his head, uncaring of Obito gasping in shock.

"But... Outside you said..."

"I didn't call you amazing. You're a liar." Sasuke deadpanned. "Come on Naruto let's go play."

"Actually Sasuke we're-"

"No!" Sasuke said stopping his Uncle Izuna. Turning to gaze at Itachi he said, "You are on time-out for stealing. You broke the law and you can't leave your room forever!" he said with his most threatening look and voice ever. When Itachi's lips twitched, he upped his look.

"Uh Sasuke-" his Papa said, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"And you!" Sasuke pointed a threatening finger at him. "You said Naruto could stay with me and then you go and take him! Maybe you want time-out too!"

"No, I don't want time-out." Fugaku shook his head slowly as the others continued to laugh.

"Well you're getting it!" Sasuke said with a hand on his hip, his finger still pointing at his Papa. "And no ifs, ands, or buts about it! Come on Naruto." He said and began to lead the creature out of the training grounds.

"Sasuke we actually need Naruto-"

"So you can choke him?" Sasuke demanded of his Uncle Madara. "I don't think so!"

"We weren't choking him." Kakashi chuckled. "We were taking samples of his slime to see why he makes it."

"Well too bad!" Sasuke glared. Why were they laughing? He wasn't joking. He was being serious! Oh, they were all getting time-out. "Time-out for all of you!"

At his words everyone broke out laughing. Sasuke was so mad he wanted to cry.

Seeing this, Naruto growled. With teeth bared and hackles raised, Naruto made himself bigger as he showed everyone why creatures were so dangerous and feared.

With a gasp, everyone took a step back.

"You know," Kakashi got out, "time-out sounds really good right now."

"Yeah, I'm going to go put myself there right now." Shisui nodded. With those words, everyone but Fugaku, Madara, and Izuna took off running.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded of his Papa.

"Sasuke I'm too old for time-outs." his Papa reasoned.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded.

"Who told you about time-outs?" Izuna asked, "You've never been on time-outs."

"Itachi told me." Sasuke said. "Now if you will go away, me and Naruto are going to play."

"Don't you mean 'excuse me', not 'go away'?" Madara asked with a lift of his lips.

"No." With that, Sasuke jumped on Naruto's back and pointed toward the door. Without looking back both he and Naruto went to their club house to play.

"Well, at least we know the slime is unending." Fugaku said.

"It's already hardening. So any test we want to do better be done now." Izuna sighed, looking at the jar on the ground.

X-:-:-X

For the next few weeks, no one could figure out why their young hunters/warriors would not come out of their room. All of them saying they were on time-out forever when asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"No," Sasuke said, looking down his nose at his uncles and his Papa, all three practically begging on their knees.

"Sasuke it's for the good of the clan." Madara argued.

"No," Sasuke said again.

"Please," Izuna bit out, trying not to puke in his mouth as he was forced to beg a child to study Naruto.

"No." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Naruto says to go away."

"Naruto's sleeping." Fugaku stated, turning all of their gazes to the creature, sprawled on his back, his front legs in the air, his hind legs stretched to either side of him as his tongue fell to the side of his mouth and the snors floated up into the air.  
"Well... he thought it to me." Sasuke said thinking quickly.

"Sasuke we just wish to see his slime-"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"To find out why he has it."

"I know why he has it," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know? How?" Fugaku asked in surprise.

"I said I did, didn't I?" Sasuke gave his father a duh stare.

"What does it do?"

"It makes hair soft." Sasuke sighed, a hand moving to massage his forehad in a way that all had seen Madara do when stressed or forced to deal with stupid people. "Mama wanted to know how Naruto made his fur so soft and I told her he was slimy. Then she put some slime on her head and left it there. When she washed it out it was shiny and soft too." with a pout/glare forming, he went on, "Now she has him lick her head until it's covered in slime and she puts a bag around it."

"That's why she was wearing the bag on her head," Fugaku nodded in understanding. "her hair has been softer then normal. I couldn't figure out how she did it either."

"You know, I did notice her hair looked shinier then normal." Madara said in surprise and a knowing look.

"Would you look at you idiots!" Izuna growled. "Shiny hair is the last thing I care about. I'm sure Naruto's slime does more then that."

With a snort, Naruto shifted his body as he continued to sleep through Izuna ranting and yelling at his older brother and his nephew. Turning to Sasuke, he said, "Have you noticed anything else about his slime?"

"Um Mama put it on her face too." Sasuke said, "Now her face looks younger."

"That's what was different about her!" Fugaku snapped his fingers in joy, "I-uh, continue on Izuna."

With a level glare at Fugaku, Izuna went on, "Anything else?"

"Um, the bugs and crawlies stay away." Sasuke frowned in thought. "In our club house, there are no bugs or crawlies. They don't like the slime."

"So it keeps bugs away." Madara nodded gravely. "I could use some of this slime around my home. I have these pesky-" clearing his throat, Madara fixed his face so that no emotion showed through as he wished for Izuna to stop glaring at him. "What else?"

"Naruto licks everything that he claims as his." Sasuke said glaring down at Naruto's sleeping form. "He licked my bed and then my toy box. He licked my breakfast and then he ate it!"

"The slime marks his territory." Izuna said to himself, "Anything else you can tell us Sasuke? Anything at all?"

"Ummmmm, nope." Sasuke shook his head. "Can we go?"

"Go ahead." Izuna nodded. Watching Sasuke wake Naruto up, Izuna smiled as the young boy jumped on Naruto's back and disappeared around the corner. The next thing he heard was women screaming for Naruto to lick their head and Sasuke screaming that devils broke into their home and for Naruto to run. "If the creature uses the slime as dogs use their urine, it may be of the same nature."

When Fugaku and Madara said nothing, he turned to face them. With wide eyes, the other two froze in mid motion. Both of the men running slime through their own hair.

"Uh, we are testing to see if it really works." Fugaku answered.

"All for scientific purposes." Madara nodded with a straight face.

"Idiots." Izuna growled as he stomped off.

X-:-:-X

"We lost them." Sasuke grinned in glee as he looked around for the crazy devils and their crazy hair. He could have sworn one of them was his grandma, but it couldn't be right. His grandma always had her hair in a bun. That lady's hair was going everywhere!

Jumping off of Naruto's back, he walked beside his best friend, "So Naruto what do you want to-Hey where are you going!" he shouted, running after the creature as Naruto disappeared around the corner. Following his lead, Sasuke tried to keep him in view but lost him seconds later. "Naruto! I don't want to play this game!" he stomped his foot and crossed his arms, his face turning into another glaring pout. When Naruto didn't appear, Sasuke sat on a log and waited. No way was he going home. He'd have a word with Naruto. Then he'd cry and Naruto would feel bad and never do it again.

Deciding he liked his plan, Sasuke sat there and waited. He wasn't sure how long he was waiting for Naruto to return when his brother found him.

"Sasuke I've been looking all over for you." Itachi said and when Sasuke didn't acknowledge him, he moved to stand in front of his little brother. "What are you glaring at?"  
"Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Naruto's not here."  
"Oh he'll be here," Sasuke said sounding like their mom. "He's got it coming."

"Why?"

"Because he left me here." Sasuke said, "Move you're blocking my glaring path. How is Naruto supposed to see my glare if you're in the way?"

"Well excuse me," Itachi said, raising his hands into the air and rolled his eyes.

"You're excused now move."

"You're very bossy."

"I know, I'm gonna be clan leader. It's in my blood."

"It's in my blood too. I could be clan leader if I wanted."

"No you can't." Sasuke argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be. You're going to be my servant and Kakashi is getting thrown in the dogs pin because Shisui said he was a dog." at that Sasuke frowned in thought. "Is he a dogman? Does he turn into a dog?"

"I'll explain when you're older." Itachi said.

"Okay. Itachi, my face hurts."

"How long have you been glaring?"

"I don't know. Since the girls chased us all over the village." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke that was this morning. It's passed lunch."

"Does Naruto not want to be my friend?" Sasuke asked, completely changing the subject. "Is that why he ran away?"

Unable to look away from the tears forming in Sasuke's eyes, Itachi quickly did as all guys did when tears appeared, he panicked. "Of course not! Naruto just...and...but...Look it's Naruto!" he pointed randomly. "Oh it is Naruto." What was the chances of that?

"Naruto!" Sasuke jumped up and ran to his best friend. "I've been waiting for-why are you slimy again? I thought we talked about this-what is that?" he frowned as he saw two other things move behind Naruto, both of them as big as one of the puppies his Uncle Izuna owned. "Look Itachi! They're baby Narutos!"

"What? Naruto's a boy right?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto, who only narrowed his eyes at his manhood being questioned. "I was making sure!"

"Come here little Narutos," Sasuke said clicking his tongue and crouching down, his hand sticking out at the two little creatures that made no move to come closer. "Come here, it's okay."

At a snort from Naruto, both little creatures moved closer to the little raven. Picking one up, Sasuke griminced, "You need a bath."

Moving to get the other one, Itachi nodded, "Come on, we can use the kennals, Uncle Izuna has the dogs out hunting."

An hour later had both new creatures completely cleaned. Unlike Naruto, one was a black so dark his fur shined blue, the only other color on the creature was the white tip on it's fuzzier tail. The other creature was a solid gold color and twice as fuzzy as Naruto.

"They're cute." Itachi said, petting the golden haired creature.

"Don't tell the girls, they'll want them to lick their heads." Sasuke ordered as the black creature licked his face. "No licking." he stated, lifting the creature up to meet his gaze. "You are a citizen now and you can't lick, got it Haku?"

"Haku?" Itachi blinked.

"Yep, I named him Haku and that one you have is Deidara. They're my _new_ best friends." Sasuke nodded as he glared at Naruto, who whined, tilted his head to the right, and stretched out one paw. If Itachi wasn't such a strong man, he would have awed at the cute sight. "Come on Haku, let's go be best friends somewhere else. You to Deidara." with that, Sasuke grabbed both new, struggling and yipping, puppy-creatures and carried both under his arms.

Hearing another whine, Itachi turned his gaze to find Naruto standing beside him. "Don't worry Naruto, one time he replaced me with a spoon because I wouldn't let him climb on the table."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes, making sure Naruto was still watching, before turning his attention back to Haku and Deidara. He had yet to forgive Naruto, even though the creature kept trying to be his friend again. Sasuke was known for a few things, some of which were:

1. Being cute

2. The irresistible eyes

3. Making everyone wish to make him happy.

Or if you asked his cousins and his brother: Torture to the third degree.

He was good at it. Everyone hated being on the other end of the stick, each hating having Sasuke mad at them, and Sasuke made use of this. If it was at his dispose, while he had it, why not use it? So he made good use of this special talent.

Besides, his two new best friends were fun, well not when they were eating his shoes...or peeing in his room...or whining all night...or pooping on his bed...or biting him when they were hungry...or trying to get his food...or knocking things over in his room and breaking stuff...or scratching his wall with their nails...or hacking up stuff all over his room...but they were fun...when they slept in the box by his bed, unless Naruto was coming in, then they slept on his bed and he'd curl up in a little ball and try not to touch whatever was found on his bed in the morning. Meanwhile, Naruto was forced to sleep in the hall, because his Papa didn't want Naruto anywhere near his side of the bed. Sasuke once saw his Papa crouching over his side of the bed protectively when Naruto had walked by while the door was open.

"Okay Haku, come to me. Good creature-puppy!" he said and then glared as Haku ran right passed him and to Itachi, who was standing by Naruto watching them. "Haku come back here!" he shouted when Haku went all crazy to see his brother. "I said-Deidara come back!" he shouted again when the other creature-puppy took off toward Itachi to gain the same attention from his brother.

With his hands on his hips, he stomped his foot and said, in a voice that would make his Mama proud, "If you don't get back here in three seconds..." he warned holding up four fingers. "Three..." he said trying to remember how the numbers went, he always ran to his Mama's side at the number three. Everyone ran to his Mama when she said 'three'. One time his house was filled with fearful clans people confessing whatever they did bad. His Mama had been shocked but quickly took control and sent everyone to bed without dinner.

Yet the creature-puppies didn't seem to care. What was after three? "Nine..." still they begged for attention from his brother. He wished he payed better attention to his Mama when she was teaching him stuff. "Four...sixteen...twelve...seven...two," and coming up blank "Itachi what comes after two?" he called out trying to figure it out but coming up with nothing.

"Three." Itachi answered cooing weirdly at the squirming, barking puppies. How come they liked Itachi better?

Sasuke was a lot more fun, if he said so himself, which he did. He showed them how to swim in a bucket...of course they didn't come back up and Itachi had grabbed them quickly. Sasuke had thought they were swimming underwater, and Itachi had said they weren't. How was he supposed to know? He had taken them to the market but then they got tired and he had to drag them home, where Itachi had seen him again and picked up the dragging creature-puppies behind him, that were covered in dirt . He tossed the ball at them and it bounced off their head, knocking them over. It was funny until Itachi had scolded him and took the creature-puppies away. He combed their fur, but Itachi, once again, got after him when the creature-puppies kept crying and trying to get away. Itachi then told him that barbwire around a stick was not a brush. Sasuke said it was because it hurt like Mama's brush.

He was a perfect master to them and they still chose Itachi over him. And he didn't know why.

"No I started with three." Sasuke shook his head. "Mama always starts with three."

"You mean when you're in trouble?" Itachi questioned sitting in the dirt and letting the creature-puppies climb into his lap. Sasuke let them do that too, until they pooped on him and he shoved them off of him and then a boulder because he was sitting on it. They never climbed on him again, and quickly ran away when he tried to force them back into his lap. In fact, they were always trying to run away from him and he didn't know why. Not that he cared since he perferred Naruto to them anyway. Naruto wasn't a baby... Maybe that's why they liked Itachi, because Itachi was a big baby on the inside!

"When you're in trouble. Mama says I'm too cute for trouble." Sasuke reminded Itachi since Itachi heard 'three' more then Sasuke did.

"I...nevermind." Itachi sighed, "It's three, two, on-what!" he jumped when he was surrounded by their cousins and uncles, the creature-puppies held in his lap, growing their cute growls. Of course, Sasuke would do it so much better if he wanted to growl.

"Okay it was me!" Setsuna said quickly. "I set the tree on fire by accident!"

"I knocked down Grandpa Yashiro and blamed it on his old age." Kagami cried.

"I threw the ball that landed in the pot of stew for the village." Madara stated.

"I ate cake before dinner." Kakashi cried.

"Me too." Obito answered.

"I farted and blamed it on the dogs." Hikaku shouted in tears.

"I threw the rock and broke the window." Shisui bawled.

And on and on it went. Sasuke watched in surprise as the list continued and blackmail was quick to form in his little mind. When something bumped against his shoulder, he turned his gaze to find Naruto sending him big blue eyes. Feeling the other lick his cheek, Sasuke grimanced, "Naruto I told you not to lick."

Naruto whined and opened his eyes wider, allowing them to water. Sasuke had to practically force himself to look away before he caved. He had taught Naruto well, he thought to himself. The student was surpassing the teacher. He was so proud. "Very well," he sighed like he had seen Uncle Izuna do when there was little else his Uncle could do instead. "You may be forgiven...if you promise never to leave me again or else." He stated, unsure of what the 'or else' stood for. It was always left after a threat, but no one had gone against the 'or else' in ever and he had yet to see the 'or else' part yet.

When Naruto grinned, his teeth shining brightly in the sun, Sasuke grinned back. "Okay Naruto, we are now friends again. Let's go, because I don't want to hear Itachi screaming like a girl... Did you know Itachi's a baby on the inside? And that he probably wears diapers because all babies wear diapers?" At Naruto shift of his ears, he nodded, " I know, but it's the only thing I can think of. Why else would Deidara and Haku like him more then me!" At that Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. "That's what I thought! I'm way more awesomer then Itachi!" With that he jumped on Naruto's back and took off.

Not long after he ran into his Uncle Izuna.

"Sasuke, have you seen Madara?" his uncle asked completely annoyed. "I was talking to him moments ago and then, when I turned around, he was gone. All I saw was dust and-"

"He's confessing his sins to Itachi." Sasuke cut his uncle off with a frown on his small face. He had been talking to Naruto and his Uncle just interrupted them. Rude. Wait until he told his Mama.

"He's...what?"

"He threw the ball in the stew." Sasuke stated, looking at his Uncle with a look that said, 'are we done here or do you need me to spell it out?'.

"We have got to find kids your age for you to play with." Izuna stated.

"No." Sasuke said, "Kids are annoying and should not exist."

"Sasuke, _you_ are a kid."

"No, I'm a little adult, Mama said so...are you calling my Mama a liar?" Sasuke demanded as Naruto growled.

"NO!" Izuna said quickly, panic running acrossed his face.

"Okay," Sasuke said and happily rode off on Naruto's back.

Behind him, Izuna let a breath escape. "That kid is scary. I feel sorry for us in the future." when the sound of footsteps were heard, he turned to see Madara walking toward him as if nothing was wrong.

"So as I was saying, I think the slime could be used as-"

"You threw the ball in the stew?" Izuna asked with narrowed eyes.

"What? Who..." Madara paled.  
"Do you know how long it took me to hunt the animal that was to be our dinner!" Izuna shouted. "A whole days worth of time!"

"Now Izuna-"

"And it was spoiled by a ball!"  
"Hey now, I'm clan leader-" Madara tried again, backpeddling quickly.

"Yeah, of my foot up your butt!" Izuna growled and sprinted after Madara when his older brother took off running, shouting something about one thing or other, Izuna right on his tail, screaming for vengence.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Time's almost up!" Sasuke called from the sideline, counting out the shiny marbles he was given. Of course if one were to ask someone else, they'd say he was bribed by his uncles and his Papa for them to do some test on Naruto. But Sasuke liked to think of it as he was _given_ an item from all three.

From his Papa he got the marbles that he was going to get on his birthday, but now Sasuke would get something better, or so he told his Papa he would.

From his Uncle Izuna he got an actual bow and arrow made for him, but the arrows had little ball thingys at the end and not pointed metal like his Uncle used. He and Naruto planned to use it later for hunting his brother.

And from his Uncle Madara, he got the Clan Leader's hat that was only used in meetings. Right now it kept falling into Sasuke's eyes, but Sasuke was promised he'd grow into it.

And what did his Uncles and his Papa get? Well they got to do test on Naruto's slime for fifteen minutes. When he had told them his and Naruto's conditions, mostly his own because Naruto didn't care, his Papa had told him that was outrages. To that Sasuke said they could use Deidara and Haku, but his Papa said their slime wasn't the same as Naruto's yet. His Uncle Izuna said it could be because they were still developing. His Uncle Madara said he could order Naruto over by Clan Leaders Law, Sasuke simply shrugged and held out his hands for the items he wanted and they all caved after a tense stare down.

"Sasuke..." His Papa sighed, "I don't know how you came to be this way, but-"

"He's always been evil." Itachi said holding Haku in his laps as he rolled a ball for Deidara to get and bring back.

"I'm starting to see that."

"I'm going to tell Mama." Sasuke said loud enough for them to hear. "I'm telling her you're being mean."

"He's telling the truth. And none of the girls are going to believe you because they all think he's innocent." Shisui offered. "You'll just get in trouble when he starts crying."

"But-"

"Uncle Madara, it doesn't matter who you are, the girls will kill you!" Obito said quickly.

"Welcome to our life." Kakashi grinned.

"Let's finish these test. It took a lot of fast talking to get the bow and arrow made, I'm not wasting time talking about your evil child." Izuna grumbled looking down at his notes. "So far we know the slime-"

"Makes pretty hair and keeps bugs away...oh and makes you look younger." Setsuna offered helpfully.

"Thank you, Setsuna," Izuna rolled his eyes, "We also now know that the more slime, the more armor they have. It would explain why our earlier arrows and blades didn't work, and why we had to switch to metal blades and arrow heads."

"Then how was he hurt when I found him?" Sasuke asked, looking toward Naruto relaxing in the sun, his tail wagging behind him.

"Well from Naruto and the two puppies," Izuna answered, "We can assume all of their nails are strong enough to tear through bark and engrave rock. I'm guessing he got into a fight, or was blind slidded by another creature or creatures. Their slime may be added armor but all armors cave in sooner or later. I'm also going to say that for the second time he was hurt, Naruto didn't have much slime but he was focused on them and the other creatures were focused on us."

"We know that when we put it in ice water, it keeps you warm and dry." Madara said still rubbing the slime off his arm, getting back on topic.

"We know it marks territory." Itachi reminded them. "And that they exchange slime in greeting or marking them as familiars." They had seen Naruto do this many times with the two puppies.

"Anything else?"

"Times up!" Sasuke said, stopping them in place. And before anyone could say anything, Sasuke hoped on Naruto's back and off they went to play.

"Next time, I'm pulling the I'm the father card." Fugaku declared.

"Should have pulled that when he was demanding things from us." Madara grumbled, whistling innocently when Fugaku glared at him. "Don't look at me, I'm Clan Leader."  
"Not for long!" they all heard Sasuke call back, sounding as if he was on the otherside of the the village.

X-:-:-X

"Are you sure this will work?" Madara asked his brother as they finished hiding the trap.

"Yes, we can't afford Sasuke's prices. I already paid him with a bow and arrow, a statue of a solider that our father gave me, a silver coin. Not to mention that blue diamond I found on my first hunt! And what did you give him? Almost everything but your title! Fugaku is down to practically his underwear!" Izuna answered, tugging on the last string, making sure it was stable. "We need another creature."

"But this looks so...childish. What kind of creature is going to fall in it? I mean they have to be stupid or something." Madara went on, stepping back and aiding Izuna down from the tree. Okay, so they had been bribing Sasuke for a month straight, getting only fifteen minutes to use Naruto for information or a quick hunt. The hunt wasn't so bad since Naruto was fast to catch almost everything, filling Fugaku's cellar once more in only a few days and filling half of theirs in about the same time. Of course if they went over the time, Sasuke had consquences that Madara didn't wish to think about. The last time playing in his mind and giving him nightmares that would last a lifetime. How the kid had so much power, was beyond him.

"Do you want to lose your title to a child?" Izuna asked pointedly.

"No." Madara said, crossing his arms and trying not to stomp his foot. "Okay, we'll check it in the morning but if there's nothing in it, you can't abuse me again. I'm Clan Leader."

"You better pray we catch something because you're holding onto that title by a thread." Izuna told his brother as they headed back to the village.

The next morning, both went back, along with Fugaku, and almost jumped for joy. Inside the man made hole, surrounded by a net were not one, not two, but three creatures. Each of them as big as Naruto, slimy as any dangerous creature alive, and pissed beyond reason.

"Now to get them back home...Fugaku go get them." Madara said.

"Are you out of your mind! Did you get dropped on your head yesterday or are you just so mind dead you're stupid!" Fugaku snapped, jumping back when the creatures turned their gazes on them.

"Look you made them mad." Izuna said, backpeddling quickly.

"No, you idiots made them mad!" Fugaku grumbled, gulping as he paled when one of the slimy nightmare creatures tried to jump at him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm getting Sasuke." Fugaku decided, making the other two look at him in disbelief. Not caring for their looks, Fugaku left and returned an hour later, wearing what looked like a pair of Itachi's pants and nothing else. Sasuke rode on Naruto's back wearing what shockingly looked like Fugaku's clothes, and Madara's hat.

"Idiots." Sasuke shook his head in amusement, that only a six year old could replicate. Jumping from Naruto's back and holding Fugaku's pants up by his two little hands as Fugaku's shirt dangled off half his body, Sasuke moved to the edge. Sending his Papa and his Uncles a look, he motioned for them to leave. When none did, Naruto growled and all three quickly got the hint.

"Is he wearing your clothes?" Madara asked Fugaku.

"Yes, I had nothing else to give him. Mikoto thinks he's playing dress up." Fugaku flushed. "I'm not telling her the truth. She'd think I was a fool. Right now half the villages thinks I lost my mind and the other half is shaking their head in pity! I'm wearing a pair of Itachi's pants and they keep giving me a wedgie! Not to mention they make my butt look fat, and my hairy legs look terrible in these!"

Before any could reply, all three jumped and turned when they heard the sounds of a fight happening and then all went silent.

Fearful of what had happened, and shocked that he left his six year old with rabid creatures, Fugaku ran back to the hole and froze. All the images he had imagined was nothing to what he came to see. He expected blood and guts everywhere. He expected to see the creatures going rabid like all wild creatures did. He expected...not this.

Sitting on Naruto's back was his baby boy, looking as if he had nothing to be afraid of, glaring down his nose at his prisoners. Whimpering in fright and trying to run but unable to, with the net turned into leashes around their necks, were the three slimy creatures.

"Papa?"

"Y-yeah?" Fugaku said when Sasuke pulled on their leashes, making all of them yap and try to run again, only to stop at a narrowed look from his son. Naruto didn't look slimy. In fact he looked untouched. Sasuke on the other hand had some slime on his face and on his clothes. What did his son do to them? Sasuke used to be afraid of creatures and now...he was like the alpha creature of them all. For somer reason, Fugaku felt like bowing to him.

"Can I have Uncle Madara's clothes too? I need them to be clan leader."

"Madara, give him your clothes." both adults told the soon-to-be former clan leader, who inturned cried the whole time he was stripping.

**A/N: in the words of myself, "I am the pimp, my stories are the street walkers, and you dear readers are the customers. You take pleasure from my stories and walk on. You do not take my stories with you." so please try and NOT post my stories as your own.**

**N.V.9 out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Marching like a king, Naruto continued on through the village, Sasuke sitting proudly on his back as the three new creatures were pulled along behind him. Villagers were stunned to the point of crashing into eachother and forgetting that there were steps or objects in their paths as they fell or ran into them.

They were all so stunned that no one even noticed their clan leader was mostly naked or that Fugaku was still wearing Itachi's clothes...well Itachi noticed his pants on his father, but they weren't really his main concern at the moment. Not when his six year old brother continued on to the kennels. And when the little parade was gone, no one could say a word of what they had just seen.

X-:-:-X

"And they're clean." Izuna said, winching slightly as he stretched his arms. He had been cleaning the creatures for what seemed like days and he was tired. From what he could tell, they had two males and one female, that Sasuke declared had cooties and told Naruto to stay away from her. One male was grey and black. The other was brown and black. And the female had almost the same coloring as Naruto, save for the pale silver covering her whole face. "They look about the same age as Naruto, could be older though."

"Hn, they are lame." Sasuke declared when the creatures tried to hide from him. "Big babies, you can have them."

"Yes!" Madara shouted high fiving...the air? Okay so Izuna and Fugaku were ignoring him, that's cool, he thought mentally as he high-fived himself stupidly.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke said leaning toward the side but Naruto made no move to go. Instead he kept staring at the creatures. "Naruto let's go!" Sasuke demanded as he pulled on Naruto's fur, but Naruto still ignored him as he whined and moved closer to the creatures.

"I think Naruto's in love." Izuna said as the golden creature continued to move toward the female.

"He's not in love, that's gross. Love's for old people." Sasuke said, pulling back on Naruto's fur and falling off. Stunned, Sasuke sat up on his knees and continued to stare at Naruto as his creature moved toward the female, sniffing her nose. Standing up, Sasuke moved toward his creature, glaring at the other ones and making them run behind his Uncles. "Naruto, let's go. Girls are gross." he said, tripping over his uncle's and his Father's pants. Letting their clothes fall to the ground, he grabbed Naruto by the neck and tried pulling him the other way only to be jerked forward as Naruto followed the other creatures. "No, bad Naruto. Girls; gross. Me; awesome. Ignore her!" he grunted when he was dragged forward.

"Sasuke this could be good for the tribe. If Naruto, uh...had happy time with her, we can get more-"

"No!" Sasuke grunted again when he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Deciding his pride could take it, Sasuke used his go to back up plan. Scrunching up his face, he cried. In a flash, the adults, though they were victims of the little monster, were at his side trying to calm him down before Mikoto came around.

"You want a lollipop?" Madara asked, patting his skin and getting nothing.

"Look, Sasuke, look at this silly face." Izuna said, doing weird, slightly terrifying faces, making Sasuke cry more in fear this time.

"It's okay, son, everything's okay. Daddy's here." Fugaku shushed, hands held in front of Sasuke's face as he held a finger to Sasuke's lips, his eyes looking around frantically.

"Come on Sasuke, no crying." Madara whined, looking as if he'd cry too. "We all...wanna cry, and, and we can't." he said choking up on his words. "We-" and he joined Sasuke's side and started to cry too.

Pushing through the bodies of now weeping men, Naruto nudged at Sasuke, licking his face to get his attention. "No, licking." Sasuke said, still teary eyed as he climbed on Naruto's back. Rubbing at his eyes, Sasuke nudged Naruto to go forward, leaving the creatures to howl with the crying adults.

X-:-:-X

Sasuke played the rest of the day with Naruto in the Forest Within, never once thinking of the new creatures or what was going on. Finally when the sun started to go down, Sasuke went home, not really in the mood to deal with unknown creatures that broke in. He was exhausted after all and the creatures were all just big babies anyway.

To say he was shocked when he got home, was an understatment. Sasuke was boiling as he jumped off of Naruto. "What's that doing here?" He demanded, spotting the female creature laying by his Mama's legs, a shawl around her furry throat.

"Sasuke don't be rude." his mother said petting the creature's head. "This is Ino, she's part of our family now. Your father gave her to me as a surprise. He said that Naruto was taken with her."

"No he wasn't. He was going to rip her face off, that's why he was sniffing her. Because he wanted to eat her." Sasuke said, believing that was the true reason Naruto even took an interest in the creature.

Shaking her head in amusement, his Mama went on, "Tobirama and Hashirama are living with your Uncle Madara."

"Who are they?"

"The new creatures that came today. At this rate, we won't have to be afraid to travel outside anymore. Are you hungry? I saved your-"

"Naruto, bad, she has germs!" Sasuke cut his mom off as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's hind leg and pulled back, his creature once again ignoring him as he tried to get to the female.

"Sasuke he's in love." his Mama laughed, as she watched Ino stand up and move toward Naruto.

"Nuh-unh." Sasuke shook his head, moving between the creatures and pushing Naruto back. When that didn't work, he turned his glare on Ino, but the creature was no longer afraid of him as she still moved forward. "Shoo!" he told her, pushing backward, making Naruto take a few steps back. When Ino continued to follow, Sasuke did the only thing he could do, he kicked out his little foot and barely missed Ino.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" His Mama said in the voice that Sasuke's Papa said froze lava and stopped wars. Itachi said it just made him pee his pants. And his Mama wasn't done. Instead she took his freedom away with her next words. "You are grounded! Go to your room this instant!"

X-:-:-X

"He's grounded?" Kakashi said, not believing Itachi's words as the raven nodded, holding both Haku and Deidara in his arms. "For real?"

"Happened only an hour ago. I heard it all in my room." Itachi went on as the rest of their cousins gathered around.

"Your mom really did it?" Shisui asked, not believing something like that could happen to Sasuke... It just seemed so wrong. Sure they all wanted Sasuke to get in trouble when he got them in trouble, but for it to actually happen...

"That's bad juju." Setsuna said, eyes wide.

"The end of the world is coming!" Kagami cried.

Hikaku could only stare in silence at Itachi's words washed over him. Never in a million years would he have ever thought Sasuke would get in trouble with Aunt Mikoto. Sasuke getting caught red handed with anything was like people running around completely naked in the winter, it was mind boggling.

"So what happened after? Did a demon come out of him?" Kakashi asked, believing that a demon was the cause of Sasuke's scary-ness.

"No, worse," Itachi shook his head, his eyes haunted, "He really, not pretended to, cried."

X-:-:-X

Sitting on his bed, knees huddled to his chest and arms wrapped around them, Sasuke just stared at the wall in front of him. Naruto sat on the bed behind him, curled around him as he tried to comfort him, but Sasuke wasn't paying him any attention. His life was over. He was grounded. He finally got in trouble. His Mama called him a bad boy and sent him to bed without dinner.

His reputation was ruined. Now everyone who looked at him would only see a bad kid. No one would love him anymore. They'd whisper about him as he walked by, and run to the otherside of the street now. They'd lock up their houses and stop what they were doing just to run from him. All because his Mama got after him.

Biting his trembling lips, Sasuke ignored the new wave of tears. Now no one would love him anymore. Burying his face into his knees, Sasuke cried again. Everything he knew would be gone forever and he'd be lucky if the village allowed him to stay.

X-:-:-X

Hours later when Itachi came to check on him, he found his baby brother hugging Naruto's neck like a stuffed animal, dried tears on his face, a face that was filled with heartbreaking torment. And that was the moment Itachi decided he was going to get in trouble too. In fact, he'd take it farther and make sure his mother forgot about anything Sasuke did for years to come.

And so the next morning, the village woke up to Mikoto shouting Itachi's name. When asked what happened, she would simply glare and stalk off, showing off the back of her head completely shaved, Itachi's name clearly seen written in marker.

So as Sasuke was released and his punishment completely forgotten, he went into his brother's room and did something unexpected. He motioned for Itachi to lean down as he tip-toed and without a word, Sasuke kissed his brother's cheek and went off to play with Naruto.

A smile appeared on Itachi's face, for the first time happy to be in trouble. After all, they couldn't have their future clan leader grounded could they? Who else would tame the future creatures? Who else would make them all beg at his mercy? Who else would make them jump through hops just because? Who else would Itachi sacrifice his freedom for?

No one... no one but one Sasuke Uchiha, the little devil that would probably get him in trouble in the future many times over. Who would probably make them all beg for mercy and continue to keep Naruto away from Ino no matter the cost, even though Naruto was a sly one and would probably be his own Papa sometime in the nearby future.

Laughing softly, Itachi pulled his little creatures close and looked at both of them, "I'm such an idiot."

**A/N: I think I'm going to end it here, I'm out of ideas but I hope the ending is okay. I'm sure there are still unanswered questions and confusing things I haven't touched, but maybe there might be a sequal about an older Sasuke? Eh, who knows, probably not. Anyway, thank you for reading ^_^.**


End file.
